Conventionally known is an elastic crawler having on an inner circumferential side a plurality of engaging portions (driving protrusions) respectively engageable with a plurality of pin members (meshing portions) arranged at a spacing in a circumferential direction of a sprocket (see, e.g., PTL1). The elastic crawler drive mechanism as disclosed in PTL1 has a large spacing (gap) in the circumferential direction between the pin members arranged on the sprocket, and thus is free from the risk of tooth jump due to mud jamming, etc. Moreover, since the pin members are rolling, engaging failure between the pin members and the elastic protrusions is permitted, and by forming an isosceles portion expanding an angle in the radial direction of the pin members and thereby rendering the pin members of the sprocket and the engaging portions of the elastic crawler be in surface contact, durability of the engaging portions is improved.